Visible light communication (VLC) is wireless communication using visible light as transmission media such as light emitted by light emitting diodes (LED), laser diodes (LD), or compact fluorescent lamps (CFL). The visible light communication can be applied to indoor wireless network, indoor positioning, and communication between vehicles. Since the visible light communication supports illumination and communication, many companies and research institutions are devoted to it. Moreover, the bandwidth of the visible light communication is also very important to the communication field nowadays.